


Hermione's Mistress

by i_ship_too_many_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_too_many_things/pseuds/i_ship_too_many_things
Summary: Hermione's mistress returns home from work and uses her baby girl exactly how she wants to.“Spread your legs and put your hands above your head.”Hermione obeyed immediately, her heart pounding and her mind racing with ideas about what Pansy was going to do to her as the other woman walked back away from the bed towards where they kept their toys.





	Hermione's Mistress

Hermione started as the door to her house opened and she looked overawe watching as Pansy walked into the house, drenched in rain, her black hair stuck to the sides of her face and her white shirt soaked through revealing her lack of a bra. Hermione’s eyes went wide and lustful at the sight of her lover in the doorway and she walked to her slowly. 

“Did you have a good day at work?” She asked. 

“It could have been better.” Pansy stepped into the house pulling the door shut behind her and her lips immediately locked onto Hermione’s claiming her with a passion and slight aggression that Hermione just loved to be on the receiving end of. Hermione whined happily into her mouth as she kissed back as much as she could, not quite able to keep up with Pansy’s fervour. 

After a minute or so Pansy pulled away her eyes dark and lustful as she looked down at Hermione. “On the bed, naked, now.” Her commanding tone was natural and demanding obeying and Hermione nodded quickly and scurried away, eager to please her. 

Hermione shivered with anticipation as she headed to their bedroom and began to shuck off her clothes; from the look on Pansy’s face she was going to be in for one wild night and she was very excited for it.

Once she was naked she sat down cross legged on the bed and waited patiently for Pansy to join her. But… as time went on and there was no sign of Pansy she began to get impatient. She could already feel the slickness between her legs and her nipples were hard and aroused and the more and more she thought about it the more powerless to stop herself from masturbating she became. And so she lay back on the bed and began to rub her nipple with her thumb as her other hand slid down her body and found its place stroking softly over her clit and making her whine. She played with her clit while she waited for Pansy teasing it with slow soft strokes made all the more pleasurable by the fact that she knew that Pansy wouldn’t like it when she found out she’d been touching herself without permission. 

A shiver went through Hermione at the thought and she let her eyes flutter closed and she picked up speed a little, no longer able to stand the teasing speed. She continued like that for a while, pleasuring herself slowly before she heard a pointed cough from the doorway. Her eyes shot open and her hands flew to her sides as if she could pretend that she hadn’t just been touching herself when it fact it was very clear that Pansy already knew. 

Pansy walked to her slowly from the doorway, shaking her head slowly at her. “Naughty girl. You’ve been breaking rules haven’t you?” Her voice dripped with sex and Hermione squirmed a little at the sound. 

“I’m sorry Pansy I-“

“What did you just call me?”

Hermione cursed herself internally for forgetting and she corrected herself quickly, “I’m sorry Mistress. I just couldn’t wait for you.” 

Pansy smirked as she slowly started to unbutton her shirt revealing her still wet breasts inch by inch as she spoke, “Well you’re going to have to learn to.” She smirked down at Hermione who squirmed even more at the sight of her and she had to make a conscious effort to keep her hands at her sides to keep herself from touching herself or even Pansy. 

“Spread your legs and put your hands above your head.” 

Hermione obeyed immediately, her heart pounding and her mind racing with ideas about what Pansy was going to do to her as the other woman walked back away from the bed towards where they kept their toys. 

Pansy turned back to her, handcuffs in one hand and a spreader bar in the other, a wicked smirk on her face. “Good girl.” She stepped over to Hermione and took her time cuffing Hermione’s hands to the bed and attaching the spreader bar so that Hermione was completely open and exposed, her legs pushed wide apart to expose her aching pussy. 

Pansy stepped back to admire her handiwork and smirked before pulling out a bright purple dildo from her pocket. Hermione gasped at the sight of it, knowing what was coming next as Pansy slowly pressed it inside her. Hermione let out a long low moan as the toy penetrated her, sliding in with ease and began to pant in anticipation as Pansy pulled out her wand and cast a spell on the dildo.

As soon as the spell was done the dildo began to move at a sickeningly slow pace in and out of her desperate pussy, occasionally vibrating and sending tremors through Hermione’s body. She moaned low with each thrust and whined, squirming for more as Pansy stepped away. 

“Now, be a good girl for me while I’m gone.” And without Pansy left the room, leaving her Hermione alone to the sweet torture of the toy fucking her just too slowly to bring her to orgasm. 

Hermione was there for what felt like hours going crazy as the dildo fucked into her slowly, vibrating only the slightest amount. It felt like endless teasing, pushing her closer to the edge but never actually being enough to get her there. Before long there were tears streaming down Hermione’s face as she got more and more frustrated. She was powerless and completely at the mercy of this toy that was just fucking into her languidly and slowly, never speeding up even for a second. 

By the time Pansy returned from her shower, her naked body dripping, water running over her curves, Hermione was a writhing mess, trying to pull away from her restraints and completely unable to chase the desire she wanted. 

Hermione didn’t even notice Pansy’s return she was so absorbed with the feeling of the toy fucking into her slowly and steadily, buzzing softly inside her, that was until Pansy put a hand on Hermione’s thigh, immediately stilling her thrashing. 

“Now, have you learnt your lesson?” Pansy said, her voice dripping with sexual magnetism. 

“Yes Mistress.” Hermione nodded quickly, her breathing quick and shallow. “Please Mistress I won’t do it again.” 

“See that you don’t. But.” Pansy stood up and Hermione let out a weak whimper at the harsh sound of the word. “I think we need to make sure you’ve definitely learnt your lesson. But I can see how desperate you are to come baby girl.” 

Hermione nodded desperately at that. 

“So I’ll give you what you want.” And with a flick of her wand, Pansy had increased the speed and intensity of the dildo’s thrusts by about 5 times and turned the vibrations up so that Hermione felt like she was about to shake out of her skin as the dildo fucked into her harshly. “Good night Hermione. Sleep well.” 

And with that Pansy was gone from the room again, flicking the light out on her way out, and Hermione was left alone, being fucked relentlessly with no end to her pleasure in sight.


End file.
